


The world She left behind

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidentally Extraordinary, Active duty Air Force Woman, F/F, F/M, Female military memeber, Inter dimensional travel, Medical Experiments, More tags to be added, Not self insert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Radiation and lots of it, Time Travel, Truth hurts, Truth youncant handle the truth, meet and greet, science geeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After being teleported from 2018 Altus Oklahoma to 2287 Post Great War Commonwealth and waking up in the Institute Active Duty Airwoman Francine must learn what it truly means to be a soldier and to fight for her life and  fight for what is right.When Francine first arrived to the Institute she is unaware of what she posses but the Institute’s intentions soon come to light and Francine is force to flee the safety and comfort of the Institute in exchange for the harsh and unforgiving surface of the commonwealth.While on the surface she Learns what it truly means to fight for survival and will face enemies she never imagined possible.She’ll make new friends with different backgrounds and species and form bonds with different factions. Heck she may even may help change the face of the fallout universe forever.But she can’t do this journey lone she’ll make friends from all over Nd May even find a way to get back to the world she left behind.





	1. Coyotes always chasing chickens

**Author's Note:**

> The E is coyote is silent and also this isn’t exactly a self insert.
> 
> Btw a big thumbs up to all future, present an dpast serviceman and woman! 
> 
> Francine is sorta based on the person I want to be in the future so yeah not exactly self instert!

 

“Fuckin coyotes...”

 

I grumbled as I loaded my .45 revolver and grabbed my rucksack before I  threw on my boots and  headed outside to deal with the coyotes, which were after my neighbors chickens no doubt.

 

As soon as I stepped outside, I was greeted by a warm blanket of unmoving air along side the howling and Yipps of Oklahoma’s resident canine scavengers.

 

Instantly the hair on the back of my neck stood up and goosebumps formed but not from the eerie cries of the coyotes but at the stillness of the wind. Here in Oklahoma still winds mean danger.

 

“There’s a storm coming.”

 

I whispered to myself beforeI took off running in the direction of my neighbor’s chicken coop where sound of coyotes were coming from.

 

Being in the Air Force had it’s perks like being able to run a mile in 10 minutes, but unfortunately I wasn’t quick enough to save all the chickens.

 

“You bastards!”

 

I hissed as I took my safety off and then took aim at a coyote and fired off my first shot, which sent the pack scattering but hit my target.

 

Behind me thunder roared, and the sky lit up but I was vaguely awarethis as Ifired off another shot successfully killing off another coyote.

 

“That’s right you better run!”

 

I yelled as I let one last final shot and then rushed to the chickens aid.

 

Sadly out of 10 hens and 2 roosters only 4 hens survived unharmed and 1 rooster remained.

 

“Damn coyotes...”

 

I whispered as Icollected the injured chickens and quickly bandaged them up before I started collecting the dead and placed them in a near by meat freezer. After securing the remaining chickens, i went to tell my neighbor about the attack.

 

Despite the loss my neighbor was grateful for my efforts and thanked me before I started heading home only to find that a storm had arrived.

 

My stomach churned as I watched the clouds begun to swirl not even 30 miles from me.

 

It was stupid but I took off in the direction of my home, every step took tremendous effort as winds whipped around me wildly as I trudged through the stinging rain and violent winds.

 

“Oh!”

 

I gasped as I lost my footing and was shoved over to the ground by a strong gust of wind. I grunted as I hit the hard soil with a thud, and rubbed my ribs which had landed on a rock causing a full ache in my side.

 

“No wind is gonna keep me-“

 

I started to say but I was cut off when I heard the unmistakable sound of wood splintering.

 

“Oh shit-“

 

I muttered as I glanced up to see a tree branch plummeting down towards me.

 

Instantly my life flashed before my eyes, high school graduation, my first day of boot camp...all of it flew by in a second as I braced for pain but just as I felt the limb brush the top of my head there was a large blue flash of light and I felt world begin to spin as and my eyes felt heavy drawing me into darkness as I lost consciousness.


	2. A new place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wakes up in the Institute unsure of why or how she got there.  
> But Shaun and young synth Shaun explain that she isn’t as ordinary as though she was and frank is forced to comfront what happen to her world.

Father are you sure she’s going to make it?”

 

A voice whimpered above me, prompting me to start to wake up.

 

“Patience S9-23, teleportation can taking quite a bit out of organic beings.”

 

I groaned as I struggled to comprehend what the two individuals were saying. One of the beings was clearly a little bit and the other was and older male or at least that’s what they sounded like.

 

“Father! I think she’s waking up!”

 

The child shouted excitedly above me.

 

“S9-23? What kind of name is that?”

 

I thought to myself as I rolled my head around and attempted to open my eyes.

 

“Yes yes I know S9-23 now please lower your voice and close the lights a bit for me please? We don’t want her to go blind now do we?”

 

The older man said softly as he calmed the young boy down.

 

“Of course not Father!”

 

The child said eagerly almost robotically followed by the sound of little feet pattering.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening my eyes up to a dimly lit room.

 

“Where-what-“

 

I started to say before some air got caught in my throat and I started coughing. My chest ached as my body rattled as I was coughing.

 

“Here have some water!”

 

The child said placing a water bottle in my hand, I eagerly accepted the water and once the coughing had slowed down I thanked him.

 

“Thanks kid.”

 

I said turning to see a small dark haired boy with freckles and piercing gray eyes who had to be about 9 maybe 10 years old standing beside me eagerly smiling.

 

“You’re very welcome Ma’am and I’m S9-23! What’s your name?”

 

I smiled at the kid, he reminded me of my Sergeant’s kid.

 

“I’m Francine, Frank for short. That’s odd name you got there kid, is there a nickname I can call you?”

 

I asked smiling at him, much to my surprise the boy furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Nickname? What’s a nickname? Father I’m confused what is she-“

 

The boy cried out looking to my right side where an elderly white haired man stood.

 

“S9-23 Calm down! There’s no need to get upset. A nickname is a short version of ones given name. You need to relax S9-23 or I will have to ask you to leave. I can’t have you upset our guest here. Do you understand?”

 

The boy nodded and let out a soft sigh before he sat down in a chair beside me.

 

“I apologize for S9-23’s behavior, he has a problem with anxiety, you see and I am Director Shaun Brenner.”

 

I raised my eyebrow and took a sip of water before I spoke.

 

“He’s what 9? Of course he’s gonna freak out...”

 

“Ah well that’s true but S9-23 isn’t an ordinary child. He’s a prototype synth...”

 

I spat out the water I had in my mouth and coughed a littlebefore I turned and started at the man before me.

 

“A what? Wait a minute just what in Mk-Ultra is going on here?”

 

I huffed as I finally looked around taking in my surroundings.

 

The room although dimly lit appeared to be almost entirely white and free of dust or dirt, it looked liked an high ranking officer’s quarter with a desk, chair, lamps and even a bathroom section.

 

On the desk was a rather odd looking computer, it reminded me of the early 2005 Macintosh computers, large and bulky but again the same sterile shade of white as the room.

 

“There’s Nothing to be concerned about Francine, I assure you you’re safe here. I know this is a lot to take in but it will all make sense shortly. Now S9-23 will you open the lights so our guest can see her room a bit better?”

 

The man said pointing to the dimmer switch on the wall nearest to the door.

 

“What are you talking about? Where am I?”

 

I snapped throwing the blankets off of myself to discover my clothes had been changed.

 

“And where are my clothes?! And my belongings?!”

 

Shaun sighed and put a hand on my shoulder only for me to shrug it off almost immediately.

 

“This is difficult to explain and While I’m not doubting your intelligence, I’m not sure you’ll understand the science behind-“

 

“Don’t you dare belittle me sir! Not only am I active duty Air Force but I’m also a Nuclear weapons specialist! Now please tell me what is going on...please.”

 

I crossed my arms but continued to stare Shaun down.

 

“I apologize for that statement, I mis worded but nether the less I should get to the point shouldn’t I?”

 

Shaun said sighting as he sat down in the chair beside him, his gazed softened as he began talking.

 

“There’s no easy way to say this but you are in another dimension. The year is 2287 and the world you as you knew is gone and destroyed. Destroyed almost 210 years ago to this day by Atomic bombs that were released by almost every country and this bombardment of nuclear weapons is called the Great War. You are now standing under the ruins of what was once Massachusetts Institute Of Technology in your time but was renamed as the Cambridge Institute Of Technology...all that remains on the surface is rubble, debris and ghost of the past along with horrific abominations but that’s up there. Down here, where you are now is called the Institute. As I said before I am the director Shawn Brenner and-“

 

“You have got to be bullshitting me...”

 

I whispered unable to believe what I was hearing.

 

“Do you really think I’m that stupid to believe any of the nonsense you just blubbered? There is no way in hell a nuclear war took place and destroyed the world! I am not falling for your line of bull! What kind of military experiment is this? This is probably one of those simulations! Because there is no way anything you said is true!”

 

I snapped as I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and went to stand up but Shaun stopped me.

 

“I know this is all very hard to believe but Francine you must believe me!”

 

“And why should I?!”

 

“Because I-we this world needs your help! I brought you here to the Institute for a reason. If you can’t believe me then ask yourself ‘why would this strange man lie to me?’”

 

I froze in place as I stood up. He words processed through my head.

 

“Okay so even if any of what you said is true which it isn’t, tell me how I can help you!”

 

“You have pre war knowledge of pre war technology and inside information on how the world used to be! The information you hold is invaluable to me but more importantly your DNA is Vital to the Institute’s success.”

 

I frowned at this bit of information,

 

“Okay so why is my DNA so vital?”

 

“Because you have an extraordinary set of genetics! You’re naturally resistant to radiation!”

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

I said in disbelief as I placed a hand on my tank top covered chest.

 

“According to the records we recovered from a database here at the CIT, you’re one of 3 individuals with natural resistance to Radiation! You could change human genetics forever!”

 

Shaun exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

 

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled.

 

“You must have me mixed up with someone else because I have never been exposed to radiation of any kind within the past 5 years!”

 

I huffed pulling my hand back.

 

“You’re correct but you were exposed to radiation as a teenager! According to your file in the summer of 2015 you accompanied your mother on a trip through Your birthstate of Pennsylvania. On that trip you went to the infamous Threemile island sight of-“

 

“The nuclear meltdown yeah I know but I was told I had Carbon monoxide poisoning not radiation poisoning! I had a small rash and was light headed!I had nosymptoms of even minor Radiation poisoning aside from the rash!”

 

“I’m sorry to informed you but you were misinformed. You see Francine, the results of the test were falsified for your safety. You had high enough levels of radiation that an average person would be losing their hair or vomiting. But instead of making you sick your body metabolized it and used it to heal any wounds. Such as the fractured arm you had gotten-“

 

“From combing over the 10 foot gate and falling...but still how do I know you’re not trying to bullshit me?”

 

“We can conduct a test if you’d like. It’s fine if you don’t believe me but it’s important that you try to open your mind to the truth Francine. I have no reason to deceive you.”

 

I groaned and gritted my teeth as I mulled over what he had said...maybe there was a possibility that he wasn’t lying..after all why would he lie to a complete stranger?

 

Although in someway I wanted to believe him, a large majority of me was still skeptical and wouldn’t except words at face value so there was only one thing to do.

 

“Okay I’ll make you a deal. We’ll do this Radiation test but I also want proof of that nuclear war. I want to see what the world above looks like. If what you said about me being resistant to radiation is true then I might help you if not...well then I get to go home.”

 

Shaun sighed and nodded as he held out his right hand.

 

“I accept you deal. Now before we take this test would you like to freshen up? There’s showering products and clean clothing waiting for you in the bathroom.”

 

I narrowed my eyes but accepted his offer.

 

“I think a shower would do me good but speaking of clothes where the hell is my clothing, my bag and my phone?!”

 

Shaun chuckled,

 

“Under the bed and don’t worry we didn’t remove or take any items of yours. I’ll be back up on let’s say 20 minutes?”

 

“Sounds good, I guess...listen I apologize for the attitude. I’m just stressin out and-“

 

“Say no more so understand. Now S9-23 say goodbye to Francine.”

 

I turned to face the boy who’s face was struck with confusion.

 

“Will I see her again?”

 

The young boy said with tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Hey don’t get upset now I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again.”

 

I said softly trying to soothe the boy before he started to really cry.

 

“We’ll see her again at dinner if she’s feeling up to it. There’s no need to fret S9-23. Now I hope you enjoy your shower.”

 

And with that Shaun ushered the boy out of my room and I headed into the shower.


	3. Test results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is forced to conform the truth and also meet the crew of the Institute as she waits for test results.

 

 

As I rinsed myself off I took the time to really think about what had just happened and all that the director had said.

 

“But what if it was true?”

 

I whispered to myself as I rinsed the soap out of my hair and pressed my back to wall of the shower.

 

“Does that mean I won’t or can’t go home? Would I even have a home to go to?”

 

I gasped as begin to shake with fear as the realizations set in.

 

“No! He’s wrong! I’m just stuck in some kind of fucked up stimulation! This has to be some kind of loyalty test! It has to be! Nothing extraordinary happens to a nobody like me! This isn’t real!”

 

I changed to my self as I jerked the knob to cold and gasped as the cold water rushed over my body, shocking the emotions out of me.

 

I was a soldier of the US Air Force not a weak minded child. I was selected for my ability to adapt and to overcome an challenge.

 

“Alrighty!So even if this is real or if it isn’t, it don’t matter either way I’m going to take the bull by the horns!”

 

I said fiercely just before I started cracking up and ran my hand down my face before reaching to shut off the water.

 

“God I’ve spent far too much time in Oklahoma.”

 

I said sighing as I shut the water off and grabbed a towel off the heater and then I got out of the shower to get dressed.

 

After getting dress in a blue and white jumpsuit I head out to the main part if my room and pulled my bag out from under the bed.

 

Sure enough all my belongings including my phone and charger were still there.

 

“So looks like you’re my last real connection to home Siri...”

 

I said softly as I turned my phone onand opened the home screen to see a picture of me and my family and friends at my BMT graduation.

 

“Good times...good times.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

I chirped sliding my phone into my pocket as I stood up and walked over the door.

 

“It’s me the director, May I come in?”

 

I sighed and opened the door.

 

“Yeah come right in!”

 

I said with an almost genuine warmth as I ushered the director into the room.

 

“So how was your shower? Was everything adequate?”

 

“Oh more than adequate to be honest. You’re far too generous.”

 

“Only the best for our very special guest.”

 

“Speaking of special I would like to go to surface now. I want-no need to see the truth.”

 

Shaun took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“I knew you were going to ask about that and you can go but only after we do a radiation resistance test on you. I just want to confirm previous findings before I expose you to the world full of radiation.”

 

I sighed and felt my stomach drop a little and this alone puzzled me....had I really been looking forward to see a post apocalyptic world?

 

And the answer was yes.

 

“Alright I guess I can wait a few days...until the results come back can I explore? I’d like to learn more about the Institute and it’s history.”

 

“Of course! Now if you’ll follow me to the lab I’ll get you set up with one of my scientists and we can get everything under way.”

 

Shaun said before he stood up and lead me out of my room and out into the rest of the Institute.

 

“Wow...this is something else.”

 

I said in awe as I took in the sight before me. Mannequin like Robots in jumpsuits passed by us, some waved and others unaware of our presence. Then there were people that looked straight of the matrix, wearing long black coats and black out sunglasses.

 

Then there were normal looking people some scientists and others workers. All of whom seemed pretty happy and eagerly greeted us.

 

I blushed as a woman with crimson red hair and silver eyes stroked my cheek and complimented me before she was ushered off to work.

 

“I apologize for the sudden wave of fans. It’s very very very rare that we have guest here. Now off to the biology department where doctor Virgil is waiting for us.”

 

Shaun said smirking as he lead me through the gray and yellow hallways and down curved stair cases.

 

The man known as Dr. Virgil was an Asian man with a sharp tongue but a bright mind.

 

“You really believe that she of all people has Radiation resistant Director? I don’t mean to be disrespectful but You know how soft prewar beings are! This young woman here probably has never had so much as a box of Blamco Mac and cheese amount of radiation exposure in her life!”

 

I huffed and glared at Virgil,

 

“Excuse me but my world wasn’t exactly radiation free! Within the years 1964-1979 there were 2 major nuclear disasters one of which even 60 years later was still giving off radiation and the other was a partial meltdown and I actually did go to that sight and was exposed to a serious amount of radiation! Oh yeah and let’s forget other atomic and nuclear disasters like Hiroshima and Fukushima! But please go on how I’ve never been exposed to radiation!”

 

I snapped as I jabbed a finger into the doctors chest.

 

The man stared at me wide eyed and then looked at the director who nodded.

 

“It’s true, her world has experienced catastrophic nuclear occurrences. Now please quit belittling our guest and proceed with the testing.”

 

Virgil sighed and apologized feverntly as he went about preparing the serums and other materials.

 

“I’ll need to make an small cut on your palm to judge either not your body actually does used radiation’s the reports describe it. Do you consent to this?”

 

I nodded and looked away as Virgil cleaned my hand and then grabbed a scalpel.

 

I hissed as I felt the blade slice through my hand. Immediately Virgil wiped away the blood and document the size of the cut and depth an took Pictures before cleaning my hand and wrapped it.

 

After my hand was taken care of her moved one to the next part of the test where he swabbed my arm with an rubbing alcohol swatch and inserted the radioactive fluid into me.

 

Instantly I felt my body heat up and heart sped up as my blood vessels opened as my body began to absorb the radiation.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Shaun asked as he helped document my case, I nodded as I took a breath and felt my hands begin to shake.

 

“How are you feeling? Any pain or bituminous sensations?”

 

Virgil asked looking up at me,

 

I shook my head.

 

“No but I do feel a little warm and shaken but that’s about it...wait a moment.”

 

I said pausing my sentence as my palm began to itch.

 

“My hands a little itchy...”

 

“The one with the laceration?”

 

Virgil asked and I again nodded.

 

“Yeah that’s the one! Honestly I’m a little thirsty and my skin feels warm but there’s not any serious pain.”

 

I said absentmindedly scratching my palm before Virgil in wrapped my hand.

 

I gasped when I looked down and saw that my hand was healed up. Aside from the blood on the bandage there’s was No sign of a cut anywhere! Only a thin white line remained...

 

“Director are you seeing this?!”

 

Virgil cried as he turned My hand over and compared it to the other one and then hurriedly scribbled down some notes on his clipboard before turning his head back to my hand.

 

“No way...”

 

I said quietly as I stroked the scar and then looked up at Shaun who raised his eyebrows and smiled triumphantly.

 

“It appears that you do indeed posse the ability to heal via radiation...now let’s see how your resistance holds up.”

 

“How long do we have to wait because I have to Use the restroom and I’m feeling a bit Hungry...”

 

I said titling my head before looking back down at my hand as Virgil prepped me for collecting a blood sample.

 

“If this actually happens and this test work does that mean I may never get to go home?”

 

I whispered as I finally wrapped my head around the situation.

 

“No not all infact once we finish up with all the test and make sure your DNA is compatible with our programs and make sure everything goes as planned we most likely be able to get you home.”

 

Shaun said putting his hand on my shoulder.

 

“What do you mean by most likely?”

 

I said narrowing my eyes at the man.

 

“Well you see we have to find the right wave length and algorithm other wise you maybe destroyed...It’s very complicated. It’s not like in prewar movies where you press in a date and time. It’s far more complicated. But I assure you I have some the brightest minds here and are more than willing to do anything to get you home.”

 

Shaun said giving my shoulder a squeeze before he turned to Virgil.

 

“So I’ll see in an hour or two?”

 

Virgil sighed as he finished up filing a vial of blood.

 

“Yes an hour should suffice...maybe less than considering what we’ve seen so far.”

 

Shaun nodded and looked at me for a moment before looking at my hand and then back at me.

 

“Honestly the pre war files didn’t do a gram of justice...such an extraordinary woman!”

 

I blushed as Shaun rained praise down upon me. I wasn’t used to reviewing such personal praise. I was used to being in a unit not alone.

 

“I’m humbled by your Compliments Sir but honestly I’m just a humble airmen with a fascination for nuclear weapons.”

 

This time Shaun chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Oh but Francine you are so much more than just that...Now how about we go grab a snack and go on a tour of the facility?”

 

“No snacks until I get a base line Rad number and glucose level! I’ll send a synth up with a snack once I get a baseline but until then water at most!”

 

I frowned but agreed to his term and although I understood the reasoning behind his terms it didn’t mean I was going to be happy about it.

 

“Understood, well if you need us we’ll be somewhere around here...”

 

I grumbled before turning to Shaun.

 

“So where to Director?”

 

“First stop is the bio center where Clayton Holdren resides....”

 

And with a brief good bye Shaun and I were on our way out of Virgil’s office and back into the center of the Institute.

 

 

 


End file.
